


Oh Come on!

by TigerWolfDemon



Series: Their Miraculous Lives [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerWolfDemon/pseuds/TigerWolfDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya Dupain-Cheng has many interesting relationships. However her most conflicted is her relationship with secrets. As investigative journalist, having a drive to uncover the truth is extremely helpful. However this also means that she's kind of a pain in the ass when you try to surprise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Come on!

**Author's Note:**

> *thanks to the author of safe spaces for the polya-meow-rous pun. Keep up the poly shipping!  
> *if you want me to post what the other shirts say please message me  
> *Up next: The Problems with being Peacock: Emma Dupain-Cheng was excited to be a superhero. However, it’s not nearly as glamorous as she thought.

Alya Dupain-Cheng had many interesting relationships. Most people would believe her most fascinating relationship would be the one she had with her 3 spouses.  


However if you asked her spouses, its her relationship with surprises. She was an investigative journalist, she lived for finding the hidden truth. Which is why her relationship with surprises is very odd. She despises not knowing things, being kept in the dark and being caught off guard. Which is why she was almost never surprised. 

When Adrien got Jagged Stone tickets for their anniversary she knew before he bought them. When Nino was releasing his new album with a surprise track dedicated to his spouses. She knew before the song was recorded. Marinette tried to make her a surprise dress for her birthday. She knew the fabric , color and style before it was even finished. 

Needless to say this drove her spouses a little batty. It wasn’t her fault she was curious. Or that she happened to know how to bribe tiny gods, or her kittens were very good spy- assistants. 

So when her birthday month came around she noticed her spouses talking together without her and she already knew what they were up to.

“Alright, you three what is your little surprise attempt this year?” Alya smirked.

“Oh good you’re up, Nino is repainting the club, you can help us pick which shade of black for the walls” Mari said holding 3 nearly identical paint swatches.

“Yeah, I’ll leave that to you and Adrien. But seriously what’s your plan for my birthday this year?” Alya shot her spouses a glare checking for any uneasy looks.

“Oh yeah your birthday is coming up, huh slipped my mind. I don’t know. What do you want to do?” Adrien said nonchalantly.

“We’ve been married for almost 20 years now and you’re telling me you forgot? After all those years of trying to surprise me. Cut the the crap, what are you planning?” She smirked, hoping to get a clue.

“we aren’t planning anything Mon lapin, now if you three don’t hurry up you’ll be late for work.” Nino smirked at the choir of curse words as they dashed around him.

(Later that evening) 

“hey mon petite chaton-” 

“I don’t know what they’re planning Ma.” Emma replied flatly, not even looking away from her phone.

“Uh, can’t a mother just say hi to her kid?” Alya scoffed.

“It’s you, besides you always used to call me your petite chaton when I smuggled you info when I was little”

“yeah, you were easier to bribe back then”

“why don’t you go ask Felicia and Hugo, they’re still young and impressionable.” Emma snarked.

“They would expect that, I did that too much with you and Louis.” Alya sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she paced.

“They could go incognito?” Emma offered, while texting.

“Hugo and Felicia are too loud for that. You and Louis could be silent. Those two keep giggling the entire time. Which is really cute but not helpful when being sneaky.”

“Why haven’t you asked Louis? He still works fairly cheap.” Emma asked finally putting down her phone.

“Apparently Nino promised to take him to the record studio if he agreed to stay neutral.”

“Papa pulled a Switzerland, not gonna lie I’m impressed. Kwamis?”

“All but Piccoo, maybe you could talk to him? I’ll take you to that R rated horror movie?” Alya smirked when she saw Emma weighting her options.

“Hmm, I mean I can try but he probably won’t.”

“You have a better chance than me. Thanks for your help mon chaton” Alya kissed her cheek and ruffled her raven locks.

“Sure Mama” Emma replied trying to hide her smile. She was a teenager after all.

(The next night )

“I just called Alya’s boss, she’s working late tonight” Adrien said as he walked into his office.

“Great, now before we discuss anything. Kwami check.” Marinette smirked as she open the paper bag on the desk, “mmh camembert, all the way from Normandy. Too bad Plagg isn-”

“CHEESE!” A familiar voice cheered as a black blur flew from the bookcase, “Sweet precious Camembert! My love! My life!” The Kwami cooed as he rolled on top of the unopened container.

“You get a slice if you leave. But you can get more if you stop helping Alya.” Mari smirked.

“DEAL!” Plagg grinned as Marinette handed him a slice, before zooming out of the room.

“One down, one to go. Nooroo come out, now.” Mari said, putting a hard edge on now. The timid kwami squeaked and flew down from behind the light.

“I…I’m sorry, please don’t be mad.” Nooroo stuttered, avoiding eye contact. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, I’m sorry I scared you but I don’t want to spoil the surprise. Now why don’t you go play with Felicia? She probably wants her little butterfly buddy.” Mari smiled petting the kwami’s small head. Nooroo nodded fluttering off towards the hall. “That takes care of that, oh by the way, I dropped by the bakery Mama just made a batch of her spring macaroons and I know how much mon nounours and mon chat love their cookies”

“Sweet!” Adrien cheered grabbing a cookie, then taking a big bite .

“mmmhm they’re still warm” Nino smiled, “we better get some now before Tikki finds them. She eats likd Plagg when it comes to these cookies” 

A disgruntled squeak came from one of the desk drawers, and a what sounded like a mumbled curse.

“I knew it!” Marinette yanked open the drawer, “Piccoo you little sh- TIKKI! Et tu, brute?!”

“I’m sorry Marinette” Tikki said, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

“What did she bribe you with?” Marinette glared. 

“Your mom’s special spring Macaroons” the red kwami squeaked, biting her lip.

“Seriously?! You sell me out for a cookie! I would expect this from Plagg! But you?” Marinette fumed pinching the bridge of her nose, “we’ll finish this later, did you see anything in the desk?”

“Nothing but the paint swatches, coins, and a bunch of candy wrappers.” Tikki said still looking uneasy. 

“Good, now if I give you one of these cookies will you forget I mentioned the drawer and tell her you found nothing.” Mari smirked handing Tikki a cookie. 

“What drawer?” Tikki smiled back.

“Good now, go snuggle with Hugo.” Marinette said opening the door to the hall. Tikki nodded before flying off. Marinette shutting the door behind her. “Good idea taping those paint swatches over the brochures Nino.”

“No prob, Adrien did you get the plane tickets and hotels in order?”

“Yep, I even got all the kids window seats. We’ll have a full sized van waiting for us when we arrive and we’re booked at a Marriott 40 minutes away.” Adrien smiled showing her the emails.

“Great, Nino do you have the kids passports?” Marinette said, going through the list on her phone.

“Yep, they’re all up to date and in the drawer with the brochures.”

“Good, now the kids are already on break. I let my VP know I’m going to need three weeks off. And Alya’s boss already knows. Nino, you told your manager last night. Adrien?”

“I got approved for my time off today. Do the kids have suitcases? Because American Airlines is really bitchy about bag sizes. And I already spent more than what our suitcases are worth just to get them checked. And I want to limit the amount of surprise fees. ” Adrien stated. 

“I don’t think so, but we’ll have to get them after Alya’s birthday next week because the minute one of the kids know what’s going on any chance of this being kept secret is gone.” Marinette sighed, “so everything is set. All we have to do is decide what to do while we’re there.” 

“Now all we have to do is keep Alya in the dark for 5 more days. And hope she doesn’t try to kill us or go insane in the process.” Nino groaned, remembering how many times he almost died helping Alya with her ladyblog.

“We’ll take it as it comes, now we better get head to the living room Alya is on her way home.” Adrien said giving his spouses a reassuring smile and a kiss on their cheeks.

Alya yawned as she opened the door. “Hey sorry I’m home so late. My boss has really been on my case lately. ” She said before plopping on the couch in between Mari and Nino.

“Poor baby, sounds like you need a little…stress relief” Marinette purred as crawled onto Alya’s lap, “Don’t you boys agree?”

“Oui mon cheri, our lapin could use some affection” Adrien hummed as he slid closer to Alya, his hand running down her thigh.

“Is this a birthday preview?” Alya smirked. 

“Oh bunny you have no idea” Nino said his hand on her other thigh. Alya felt her face flush, as Mari leaned in towards her neck, hot breath tickling her skin, stopping right by her ear.

“The kwamis have been silenced.” Mari whispered.

“Wait what?” Alya blinked.

“Don’t play dumb. You were bribing them to spy on us.” Marinette glared.

“Plagg sold me out for cheese didn’t he?” Alya grumbled pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Yep.” Adrien said with is arms crossed.

“Nooroo caved under pressure?”

“Un huh” Nino said flatly.

“Let’s not forget the little red traitor” Marinette glared.

“You caught tikki?!” Alya said suddenly a lot more nervous.

“Yes. We did. Which is why you two are sleeping on the couch tonight." Marinette smirked as the red kwami landed on the top of the couch, giving Alya a sad nod. 

“But. But I-” Alya stuttered.

“No buts, I know you love to uncover things. You shouldn’t be bribing our children and kwami to work against us. We’re a team Alya. We work together. And besides you only have 5 more days til your birthday. So what ever you think this surprise is. You will find out soon enough.” Marinette kissed her forehead, “Goodnight.” She smiled as she climbed off of Alya.

“Night” Alya sighed as her spouses walked to their room, “You just had to get caught didn’t you?” She said glancing at Tikki.

“They were gonna find out eventually. And Mari brought some of her mom’s spring Macaroons home.” Tikki stated. 

“Well that’s still better than selling me out for camembert. Did you at least find anything?”

“Kinda but I can’t tell you anything or Marinette won’t let me have kitten cuddle time.” Tikki pouted.

“Damn, what ever they’re up to. Its something big….but what? Guh I just need to get one clue!” Alya groaned.

“Or here’s a wild idea, you just wait 5 days to find out and not sleep on the couch and manipulate people. ” an irritated voice snarked from the kitchen. 

“I’m a journalist!”

“Yeah you’re also a nosey idiot” the blue kwami said, holding his bag of chips, “they’re literally going out of their way to try and surprise you even after almost two decades of failure. You know how many people would have given up on even trying after one failure? Anyone with a lick of sense. Yet somehow they still try. You actually married more stubborn morons than yourself. So maybe you should make their plight a little less like Sisyphus and let the wookie win. Eh?” 

“Wow, I feel like an asshole.” Alya sighed laying back on the couch.

“You are an asshole. But you learn. It only takes you about 17 years but you learn.” Piccoo shrugged as he popped a chip in his mouth.

“Thanks…I should apologize to them. They should still be up” Alya said getting up from the couch.

“Ah, ah, ah. Sit back down. They’re probably going over some deals. Apologize to them in the morning. And if you want it to come sooner I would suggest sleeping. Goodnight” Piccoo smirked before flying off to Emma’s room.

Alya sighed as she laid back down on the couch, glancing at the already passed out Tikki, before slowly passing out herself.

Alya woke up with a thump as she fell off the couch. She rubbed her head as she got up and walked to the kitchen. 

“Good morning Alya” Marinette not looking away from the pan. 

“Hey are our husbamds up?” 

“They’re in the shower, I doubt they’ll be that terribly long considering Adrien has a class this morning.” Marinette said scrambling the eggs. 

“Morning my dears” Adrien smiled his head still a little damp from the shower. 

“Hey Adrien where’s Ni-” Alya was cut off as Nino walked in, his face scruffier than normal and still in his robe. 

“Adrien do you know where the new can of shaving cream is the other one is out” 

“Yeah its under the sink, I’ll show you” 

“Wait before you go, I just wanted to apologize to you three. You’ve gone out of your way so many times to surprise me and I’ve been a complete asshole and ruined it. I’m not making that mistake again. I don’t deserve people as good as you.” Alya said, tears pricking her eyes. 

“Mon lapin” Marinette cooed wrapping her arms around her wife. 

“You know we forgive you” Adrien reassured, holding them both. 

“We love you” Nino smiled joining the hug. 

“I love you guys too.” Alya smiled relaxing in her lovers’ arms. 

“Hey I hate to break up this moment but something smells burnt” Piccoo said poking his head out of the cabinet. 

“Shit the eggs” Marinette quickly turned the stove off and threw the burnt pan in the sink. 

“What would you do with out me?” Piccoo snarked. 

“Watch it bird brain, you’re head’s already fat.” Nino smirked. 

“Says the man with a hobo beard.” The Kwami shot back. 

“Just ignore him Nino, I’ll show you where the shaving cream is” Adrien smiled, before walking out of the kitchen. Nino did an *I’m watching you* gesture at Piccoo then followed his husband. 

“I love this family” Alya laughed while her wife mourned the loss of their breakfast. (Four days later) 

“Alright kittens, remember on my mark” Adrien snickered as he slowly opened the door, Felicia and Hugo giggling behind him. They crept up to the bed, and got low. “Alright, one, two, three, Pounce.” The two kids lept onto the sleeping Alya. 

“WHAT THE -” Alya shouted only to hold her tongue when she was met with two toothy grins. 

“Happy birthday Mama!” They cheered in a fit of giggles. 

“Chat get out here, I know you’re in here I can hear you giggl-Ahh” Alya squeaked as Adrien pounced on the bed. “The crap!?” 

“Oh come on Alya, you know a Good Chat always gives their kittens pouncing lessons.” Adrien grinned then laughed at Alya’s glare. “Good morning mon Lapin” He snickered and gave his wife a sweet kiss. 

“Ew daddy gross!“ Felicia giggled as Hugo made a gagging sound. 

“attack of the kissy monsters!” Adrien shouted as he and Alya began peppering their kids with kisses. 

“Mama Daddy stop!” Hugo giggled, trying in vain to squirm away from his parents. 

“Never!” Alya laughed, tickling him. 

“NOO” Felicia yelled before flopping down on Adrien and sticking her tongue out, “da kissy monster killed me” 

“Hey chatons why don’t you see how Mommy and Papa are doing with breakfast?” Adrien smiled. 

“Okay Daddy, come on big brodder” Felicia said dragging Hugo with her. 

“Happy birthday mon Lapin” Adrien smiled and gave her a soft kiss. 

“Thanks, so when do I get my surprise?” Alya smirked excitedly. Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Soon, its downstairs, besides breakfast should be done.” 

Alya jogged down the stairs, Adrien trailing behind laughing. 

“Happy Birthday mon lapin” Mari and Nino smiled and kissed Alya’s cheek. 

“Thanks, so where is the surprise?” 

“On the table, try not to destory the box plagg wants.” Nino chuckled as the kids sat around the table watching his wife rip open the gift. 

“A t-shirt?“Alya said puzzled. 

“Read it” Adrien smirked 

“the Dupain-Cheng family’s Cat-tastic vaction. Orlando, fl, Usa. Polya -meow- rous. Mom 1” Alya shook her head, laughing, “Oh my god, we’re going to America!! And the shirt, Adrien you had a paw in this didn’t you?” 

“Nope, Emma made the shirts.” 

“YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME DIDN’T YOU!“Alya blurted, as her spouses nearly fell over from laughing. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Emma smirked, barely holding in her own laughter. 

Alya smiled, shaking her head. She may love uncovering hidden truths. But for her family she could learn to live with them. So long as it was about gifts that is.


End file.
